kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seihō High
Seihō High (正邦高校) is one of the Three Kings of Tokyo. They are known for having the strongest defense in Tokyo. They regularly made it to the Interhigh for the past ten years, but couldn't advance this year, because Seirin defeated them in the semi-finals of the preliminaries. As a result of this, they also won't compete in the Winter Cup. After the Interhigh, the two third-years, Iwamura and Kasuga, retired from the club.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 9 History For many years, Seihō High has been a steady competitor in the Interhigh preliminaries, usually making it all the way up to the final league. This year, Seihō won matches to the 5th round against Kitawada High, which they won as well. The next match, the semi-finals, was against Seirin. If Seihō won, they would go up against a fellow King of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. After a long battle, Seirin won against Seihō, ending their Interhigh adventure. Because they only ended in the preliminaries semi-finals, they weren't qualified for the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 10 Soon after the Interhigh, the team lost two seniors members to retirement. The team was seen again on the Street Basketball 5 on 5, where they tried to settle their feud with Seirin, but were unable to do so, because they were defeated by Himuro before they could face Seirin. Training style Seihō is using old martial arts movements to train their bodies. The specifique technique they are using is called the Nanba run. When a player runs normally, his leg that is moving forward and the arm that is moving forward are from different sides (right-left). With the Nanba run, the arm you swing forward when running is one the same side as the fartest leg. By twisting your body, there is less burden on it and reduces the amount of stamina needed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 15 Not only the Nanba run, Seihō has mastered multiple martial arts techniques that makes them able to not lose their balance easily and to still use their strength even when outbalanced. Kasuga has shown the extent of these techniques by passing Izuki without using much power and with incredible speed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 21, page 14 As explained by Riko, despite all these things, they are still high school basketball players, so they still have the same physique as a normal player and can also fall for feints or be outjumped.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 16 Matches Interhigh preliminaries *5th round: [[Seihō High vs Kitawada High|'Seihō High' vs Kitawada High]] (71 – 12) *Semi-finals: [[Seirin High vs Seihō High|'Seirin High' vs Seihō High]] (73 – 71) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)|Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)]] (40 – 150) Team Trivia *Seihō has an official cheering squad: Invinsible Resolve.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 3 *Because Seihō is an unusual national-level team, there have been some articles about them in basketball magazines.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 15 References Navigation Category:Teams Category:Three Kings of Tokyo Category:Seihō High